


Nearly almost, but not quite..

by Everdragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grantaire grew up in the desert, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Enjolras, idk how to tag this, les aims is a social justice group at the school, might be a one shot might not I haven’t decided, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdragon/pseuds/Everdragon
Summary: For the first time in months, something other that Enjolras has Grantaire’s full attention at the Les Aims meeting...
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago after seeing really heavy rain for the first time. It was so magical as a kid who grew up in the desert. So that’s who this came into existence. I may never add to this story, it my end up a novel long fic, we’ll have to wait and see.

Grantaire stared out the window of the classroom watching the rain become heavier by the minute, completely entranced by the way the world looked. Everything glistened, the water making every square inch of the ground glitter as if it was covered in diamonds. And the sound, the heavy “splat” as the large raindrops hit the water covered ground. It was more rain than he had ever seen in his life.

He had once gone to a natural history museum where there was a simulation of a flash flood, which is where there is more rain than the desert ground is used to receiving at one time causing a huge flood that happens very quickly and is very powerful. But that hadn’t even been real, and he knew for a fact that if it had rained this hard back at his old school there most definitely would have been a flood.

Flash floods used to be the only real natural disaster he had to worry about living in the desert, but now that he lived here he realized that this kind of rain wasn’t too abnormal.

POV switch

For the first time in months, something other than annoying Enjolras had Grantaire’s undivided attention at an ABC meeting.This honestly wasn’t really even a bad thing, without Grantaire's sarcastic comments he was able to get threw everything he had to say, giving the members time to finish up any homework they had to get done before they went home.

“Grantaire, have you heard a single word I’ve said today?” Enjolras asked, lacking the normal irritation he had when he asked the question as he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Grantaire couldn’t pull his mind away from the rain long enough to come up with a sarcastic remark.They had recently begun to become better friends, not to mention the way his blood rushed to his cheeks when Grantaire would dramatic lean against him as if he was about to faint to make sure to get his sarcasm across, or how he had tackled Enjolras with a hug when had brought the Les Amis coffee one particularly early morning .

“Is it going to flood?” he asked in a soft voice filled with childlike wonder, still staring at the rain through the window.

Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire who was staring intently out the classroom window.

“No I don’t think so. It is starting to rain pretty heavily though”

“Is it ok if I go out in it?” Grantaire asked, again in that same tone of awe.

“I mean, you can. Do you want an umbrella or just to run around and play in it...”

“Run around...” he told enjolras, still staring starry eyed out into the rainy courtyard.

“You can, I just would recommend taking off your jacket and beanie so you have dry things to put back on when you come in. And be careful not to slip on the sement, wouldn’t want you to get a concussion and lose the few brain cells you have.” Enjolras said, smirking at him.

“Ha ha very funny Apollo.” Grantaire said, pulling his eyes away from the rain to look at Enjolras for the first time the entire meeting as he pulled off his beanie and green hoodie. “Do you plan on joining me or are you going to be boring and stay inside?” He asked with a smirk.

“I’ve got a meeting to be running”

“No you don’t, they all know what they’re doing. You're not actually a teacher, remember? This is an afterschool program that you set up so you could hang out with your friends and talk about why you’re angry about the world.” He told him, still smirking as he began to untie his shoes.

“Fine, but I’m not getting out from under the umbrella” Enjolras sighed, grabbing his clear umbrella from the corner of the room, following Grantaire out of the classroom and into the rainy world.


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire ran into the rain, his grin growing larger for every drop that fell on him. The heavy gray sky seemed to bring more joy to his life than any crystal clear blue one had.  
Enjolras stood leaning against a partially dry wall, a clear umbrella covering him, the droplets racing off the top. He felt an odd relief at seeing Grantaire smiling and running around in the rain. He looked so free, so much less worried, so much more hopeful.  
One thing Enjolras had picked up on over the past few months was his nonchalant and indifferent demeanor was merely a facade. Grantaire deeply cared about what happened to the world and the people living there, but had grown to believe that the default of the world was cold and uncaring and let his outward presentation match that, but the Grantaire in front him, running in the rain, was the truest form of Grantaire Enjolras had seen.  
"Dude stop being a loser, the rain is beautiful"  
"I'm not going out in the rain Grantaire, I don't plan on getting wet today,¨  
"Not even for me your best-est friend?" Grantiare responded holding his hand to his chest mocking offense at Enjolras's refusal to join him. He couldn't help but think about how cute Grantaire looked standing in the rain, water running down his cheeks, his curly hair messy from the wind.  
"Ah yes, my best friend, the person who dropped a book at my head on our first encounter," Enjolras retorted.  
"That was an accident and you know it," Grantiare said, walking over to him and lying down with his knees up, allowing the rain to fall on him.  
"I know, it hurt like hell but it was actually really funny΅  
"No it wasn't, I thought you hated me for weeks afterwards! It was only after you brought us all coffee and tea that one morning I realized you didn't hate me!' Grantaire said, his face still smiling as the raindrops hit his skin.  
"Really?! I thought you just wanted to avoid me cuz I was so vocal about what I believe and you found it annoying!" Enjolras responded as he slid down the wall crouching next to Grantaire making sure not to touch the wet ground.  
΅I mean I do, but I don't avoid you because of it,΅ Graintare said as he turned his head to look at Enjolras, " If I'm being honest it actually endearing as hell to see you stand up for you friends and everybody."  
Enjolras felt the blood rush to his cheek as he looked at Grantaire. His warm smile was better than any sweater (besides one maybe stolen from him) and his brown eyes glittered like the shell of a summer beatle, dark and a million colors. The rain still poured over their heads and thunder crashed around them, like the cannons of a warship.  
"The meeting ends soon, are you going to want a ride home today?" asked Enjolras pulling his eyes from Grantaire's deep brown ones.  
"I'm soaking wet, you don't want me in your car," respond Grantaire, smiling softly at Enjolras.  
"I don't care, if I cared I would have told you not to go outside but I didn't say that now did I?" said Enjolras, matching the soft smile that was spread across Grantaire's soft lips. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss them, right here, right now in the rain.  
"I guess," Grantaire said hesitantly, " but only if you're sure it won't be an issue, I don't want to be responsible for messing up your head and your car."  
The two of them walked back inside the class right as the rest of the ABC were packing up, the energy in the room was slightly different than before, more hushed whispers and giggles between them as they walked out of the room and said goodbye. Grantaire and Enjolras picked up their things and put on their dry jackets and they left towards the parking lot.  
The ride home was quiet, It usually was, but it was a calm quiet, there was no need for words as they made their way through the rainy streets to Grantaire's house.  
It was a small one-story and you could tell that his family hadn't been living there long. Grantaire had only lived there for around three months, around the beginning of the school year.  
It was around Halloween when Enjolras realized he liked Grantaire. He had come to the meeting in a Halloween sweater, with small ghosts and black cats knitted onto it. His jeans had leg bones painted on them and he had small jack' o lanterns painted on his cheeks, throwing candy at the members before taking his normal spot in the back next to Eponine and Jehan. It was also that meeting he learned how passionate he could be about something.  
Enjolras was so lost in thought on the ride home he almost drove past Grantaire's house.  
"Thanks again for the ride Apollo," Grantaire said as he popped the handle of the door.  
"Anytime," and just like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who kept writing!! I don’t know where this is going. Thank you for the comments they make me so happy! Anyway, thanks for reading, love you!


End file.
